Chocolate Hearts
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Shawn and Juliet have a date. Shawn has a special surprise... and a chocolate heart.  Shules One-Shot  Enjoy.


**A/N: So... I know that it's been a while since I updated 'Love You Through It' but that's because I'm going through I rough time... and as I was writing it began to take a turn for the worst... so I need to step away from it so I don't end up doing something I shouldn't. I will most likely not have it up this weekend, but am hoping for the following weekend. **

**So I've decided to post a selection of my Psych One-shots. Some are giggly and fun, others are... not so much... some are the ones I've written most recently while working out my frustration... so in these next few days there will be a WHOLE lot of posting... just not of Castle... cause none of those works are one-shots, and chapters take more time than a one-shot.  
><strong>

**This is a happier one-shot... and even if you don't know Psych, I hope you enjoy it at least for the fluffiness.  
><strong>

**CrazyBeCat. **

* * *

><p>Chocolate Hearts<p>

Shawn smiled as he cautiously shook the precious chocolate heart to hear the soft thump of the ring that he had had put inside. He sighed happily as he placed it in the fridge for Juliet's dessert after their Valentine's Day Dinner. Giddy with excitement he bounced around the office to burn it off so he wouldn't give away the surprise he had in store.

After his fourth lap he collapsed into the chair and checked his watch, he had five minutes before Juliet would get here… she was always early, which meant he had to be ready early. Pulling a box of matches from a drawer he lit the candles before pulling out the glass of champagne he'd bought special for the occasion. He went into the small kitchen and removed the food his dad had happily cooked for him, from the special heating container he had put it in.

He gingerly portioned out the food, happy with himself that he had everything ready when a soft knock sounded from the door. Putting the food back in the heating box he calmed his nerves before opening the door, "Jules… you look amazing," he breathed as he took in the casual, yet simply stunning figure before him.

She was wearing a light pink baby doll top and navy blue skinny jeans. Her hair was in soft curls and pulled back with a pink headband. She had heart shaped earrings in and a matching necklace. Her lips were a warm shade of red, her cheeks graced in a gentle coral color, and her eyelids had a baby pink tint to them. Juliet smiled as she pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, "You look good too," she said with a silky laugh.

"Come in, everything's ready, and the food's waiting," Shawn said, trying to contain his excitement for the evening's plans.

"Sounds good," she replied as she stepped past him into the Psych office.

"I hope you like it… rosemary and lemon bread-crusted chicken breast with mashed potatoes and gravy, and boiled carrots. My dad made it… since all I can cook is something with Pineapple," Shawn said as he pulled the chair out for her to sit.

"It smells and looks delicious, I can't wait to tell your dad thank you... but I have to ask, how did you get him to make it for you?"

"Oh, you know, I did something for him, he did something for me."

"Uh-huh…" she looked skeptical, but dropped the subject as Shawn popped the cork from the Champagne.

Pouring her a glass, then one for himself, he put the bottle back in the ice and kissed her lovingly before he sat down. Picking him his glass he smiled, "Happy Valentine's Day, Jules."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Shawn," she smiled as she tapped her glass to his and they both took a small sip before digging into the wonderful food.

Shawn smiled as he cleaned up the dishes. Coming back his smile widened as he clapped his hands together, "Now for dessert!"

"Shawn," Juliet laughed, "I don't think I can eat anymore."

"Trust me, Jules, you're going to love what I got for you," he disappeared for another moment and returned with the plastic-wrapped heart shaped chunk of chocolate, "I had this made, specially for you. You won't get anything like it anywhere, and you have to take at least two bites from it now."

Juliet laughed again as she took the chocolate heart from his hands, "But it's so beautiful, I don't want to eat it."

Shawn's eyes widened, "No!" Juliet gave him a confused look, "What I mean is, I bought it for you to enjoy with your taste buds… it'd be a waste if it wasn't eaten…"

"All right, I'll have some now," she smiled as she slowly unwrapped it.

"Be careful," Shawn said as she put it to her mouth. Juliet rolled her eyes, but smiled as she sunk her teeth into the chocolate, surprised when the whole thing broke apart in her hands. Laughing she lowered her hands to the table and let the chocolate fall to it.

"Shawn, why didn't you tell me it was hollow?" She asked as she picked up one of the broken pieces and popped it into her mouth.

"Because that would ruin the fun, and spoil the surprise," he said.

Confused, Juliet looked at the chocolate, her eyes falling onto a little sparkle of silver. Spreading out the chocolate pieces she gasped to find a diamond engagement ring among them. Shocked she brought her gaze to look at Shawn, and found him not standing but kneeling beside her. He smiled and spoke, "Juliet, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, and making me the happiest immature pineapple lover on earth?"

Juliet's shock melted into joy and a wide grin replaced the puzzled expression on her face as she laughed happily, "Yes! I'll marry you. Oh, Shawn, I would love to make you the happiest immature pineapple lover on earth."

Shawn's voice joined in her laughing as he stood up, picked up the ring and slipped it onto her finger before planting a lingering kiss against her lips. The first kiss of their engagement, and the only thing that could make him happier would be the first kiss of their married life together… followed closely by a never ending supply of pineapple.

He smiled at the thought as he wrapped his arms around Juliet, kissing her for as long as he could without suffocating.


End file.
